Enrique Barrentos
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} "From the dawn of our species, man has been blessed with curiosity. Our most precious gift, without exception, is the desire to know more; to look beyond what is accepted as the truth and to imagine what is possible." — Enrique Barrentos, 2006. ©2006 Nuevo Cabezonian Daily News Page Updated: September 16, 2008. The Basics Nuevo Cabezon is ruled by Enrique Barrentos ("EB") and is presently ranked Number Three of 31,000+ Cyber Nations. Nuevo Cabezon has reached a peak rank of Number Two four times in its history, the most recent time was May 1, 2008. Nuevo Cabezon is the largest technology-holding nation in the world, presently owning 13,574 units. EB is a member of the Grämlins and presently holds the rank of Archon. He is also proud to serve as a Senator in the Aqua Sphere. "I am very proud to be working with such a brilliant alliance, the members of which inspire me every single day as we forge our way to a brighter future. The expertise and dedication of The Grämlins constantly surpasses my expectations." - Enrique Barrentos EB and Nuevo Cabezon: A Quick History After a distinguished career in the United States Marine Corps, Texan Enrique Barrentos (known as simply EB to friend and foe alike) migrated to the former war-torn South American country of Nuevo Cabezon on 3/22/2006, providing advanced munitions to various right-wing movements in South America. After the Cold War, Barrentos became the leading purveyor of high-technology armaments for NATO. After decades of keeping the world safe through the development of sophisticated weapons systems, Barrentos turned his attention to critical areas of science and technology - always searching for new ways to improve the human experience and create a brighter future for all humanity. Although Barrentos attempted to maintain a semi-reclusive lifestyle in the capital city of Margaritaville, he caught the attention of the local populace who eventually persuaded him to run for President under the Nationalist platform. After Barrentos won election, el Presidente initially set up a democracy, but his style has transitioned many times as has the national religion of the country. His government type finally became a nationalist monarchy although he prefers the term President over the term king. Through a balanced national budget and philosophy, EB became, almost overnight, deified and loved by Nuevo Cabezonians young and old, and, in particular, the lovely ladies of the tropical paradise who hold him in nearly God-like regard. EB has truly become a man of the people and the most recognized Nuevo Cabezonian in the world. He became known as an polished diplomat with a superb foreign policy and excellent internal organizational skills and Nuevo Cabezon grew quickly under el presidente's leadership. He laughs-off the notion that Nuevo Cabezon is run more like a company than a country. Upon first assuming his duties, EB focused upon growing his military and buying a mixture of infrastructure and technology. During this early time, Barrentos and Nuevo Cabezon were in the blue sphere and he was recruited by Balthazar Badger into CNDI, the Cyber Nations Defense Initiative. When the trading spheres were expanded, CNDI quickly migrated to Yellow, began to grow and eventually merged with Exion and Brotherhood of Sovereign States to form Global Organization For Liberty And Defense (GOLD). In addition to having served as a Yellow Senator for over a year, Barrentos has also served in the capacity of GOLD Senior Security Councilor, the GOLD Ambassador to FAN, a Company Captain in the GOLD Defense Force (commanding officer of all nuclear-armed nations) and is a three-time nominee for the Premiership of GOLD. Although he has declined the nominations for Premier, he has focused on his other positions within GOLD and the Cyberverse to become increasingly effective in his duties in the yellow sphere. On Sunday, September 16, 2007, Enrique Barrentos resigned from GOLD. EB was quick to point out that the "Unjust War" war was being entered for the wrong reasons by GOLD's government and argued loudly for GOLD to remain out of the latest global conflict. GOLD had never been on the aggressive side of a conflict until that point. Furthermore, GOLD had been warned that if it entered the war, the New Pacific Order would counterattack. GOLD's newly-elected Premier Howso ignored the warnings and the threats of retaliation by the NPO were not even passed along to the general membership of GOLD. There were other items that EB considered to be vital preparations before entering that “unjust war”, such as building up of GOLD's nuclear arsenal and getting the nations that were below 300 technology levels up to that level before entering the war. These suggestions too were quashed by claims, “it will take too long” and “if we’re going to get in this war, we need to do it now”. Mistakes were made by an inexperienced new Premier operating an illegal government less than half it’s normal size. By entering the war, started aggressively by a GOLD ally who’s MDP should have been canceled as a result of their attacks, GOLD drew the NPO against it. On September 19, 2007, EB officially became a prisoner of war under the NPO and CIS. Throughout his imprisonment, he remained upbeat and positive as he looked forward to his POW status ending. As EB was instrumental in leading the members within GOLD that opposed the war, he hoped that the NPO would be more lenient towards him and the other POWs that remained in captivity. EB assisted MadMike and others during late September 2007 in their new venture, Alpha Omega, actually naming the new alliance. EB was offered a seat on the Triumvirate of Alpha Omega but he had already decided, upon loosing his Yellow Senate Seat, that he would be leaving the yellow sphere. On October 4, 2007, EB's shackles were removed and the NPO released him from his incarceration. EB had been contacted by many alliances from nearly every sphere in the cyberverse regarding his post-war plans. After carefully examining many of these alliances, Barrentos decided to apply to the Grämlins. He continues to worry about the yellow sphere; the sphere that had been his home for so long, but he looks forward to what the future may hold for his friends and himself. As he gained back the weight he lost in the NPO reindoctrination camp, he was thoroughly impressed with the Grämlins application process. On October 6, 2007, EB completed his application/questionnaire process and was accepted as a full recruit of the Grämlins. On October 15, 2007, EB moved to the Green Trading Sphere to join his new Grämlins alliance-mates. The Trade Guild EB set up in the Green Sphere looks to be as big of success as it was in the Yellow Sphere. Soon, Barrentos completed his 30 days as a recruit (basically a probationary period) and upon the end of those 30 days, he was promoted to the rank of Zealot. On December 14, 2007, EB was promoted to Templar of Grämlins. During all these other activities, Barrentos has somehow found time to lead Nuevo Cabezon to a peak Top TWO rating in Cyber Nations. Barrentos enjoys his home country's hand-rolled cigars, margaritas and beautiful peasant girls. He does not take life too seriously these days and is frequently spotted on the beaches of Nuevo Cabezon. EB can usually be found among his people wearing a straw hat, sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt, as he admires and visits with the beautiful native ladies of Nuevo Cabezon. Nuevo Cabezon is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Nuevo Cabezon has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Nuevo Cabezon allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Nuevo Cabezon believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Nuevo Cabezon will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The Silent_01 Affair During the months of November and December 2006, GOLD saw steady growth under the leadership of its first Premier Cramzpatio of Somalia. It was during this period that tensions within GOLD reached a breaking point. A particular member, Silent_01, had repeatedly agitated many members of GOLD and had already caused a few tensions between GOLD and the NPO. Infamous for manipulations, backing out of tech deals, and general asshattery, Silent_01 finally went too far when, against the specific orders of the GOLD leadership, she ran for Yellow Team Senator, displacing GOLD member Barrentos. In the conflagration that followed, it was discovered that she secretly edited her application to GOLD, disavowing her oath and leaving the post "EDIT: I wonder if anyone will notice :P". As it turned out, someone did notice, and she was promptly expelled from GOLD. After refusing the GOLD ultimatum that she leave the Yellow Team and her Senate position, Silent_01 was nuked on November 26, 2006, 11:54 PM (CST) by Enrique Barrentos, acting under orders from GOLD's Security Council. Following a quick and decisive flurry of attacks in which Silent_01 lost over 600 infrastructure in a matter of about 20 minutes, she surrendered to EB and Coralius of Mikonia, without ever firing a return shot, then switched to the Green Team, relinquishing her senate seat and licking her wounds. Senator Barrentos Barrentos presently serves as a Senator in the Aqua Sphere, returning to a job that he has admitted to enjoying and one in which he has shown great ability to perform. EB served as Counslus to the Yellow Team until the formation of FAN, when GOLD decided to have their Premier, Cramzpatio of Somalia, serve as Counslus. Cramz soon decided to have EB serve as Counslus so he could focus on the Premiership of GOLD in October 2006. Barrentos made the transition from Counslus to Senator and was proud to serve GOLD and the Yellow Sphere. GOLD continued to support EB as their choice for Yellow Senator until the WUT/UJP war and the problems that GOLD experienced. EB served in the capacity of Senator the entire time he was an NPO POW, his run ending October 3, 2007, when FAN captured their third senate seat as GOLD capitulated. Barrentos served over one year total as a Yellow Senator and wishes to thank everyone who voted for him throughout his tenure in the yellow sphere. "My time as the Yellow Counslus and later as a Yellow Senator were some of the happiest times I've ever experienced", stated EB on his weekly TV show, "¡Hola Presidente!". "I'm very grateful to the member nations of the Yellow Trading Sphere and GOLD who showed their trust and confidence in my abilities and kept me in office for that time", continued Barrentos. Technology Dealings and Philanthropy in the Yellow Sphere Barrentos had become the preeminent technology magnate in the entire cyberverse and in mid-April 2007, he created the EB® Technology & Growth program, further ensuring yellow nations under his watch were aided and assisted. The program ended briefly in November 2007, but resumed quickly as the final yellow contracts expired and sourcing switched to the green sphere. YN5 Involvement EB was active in the joint venture between GOLD and FAN, the YN5 Directive, which protected ALL Yellow Nations, whether alliance aligned or not. The YN5 directive was officially suspended on June 17, 2007, having assisted over 50 yellow nations that were victims of technology raiders. Many of these raiders lost blocks of technology and were put into anarchy quickly. The YN5 proved to be effective in helping smaller nations fend off tech raiders but proved to be a logistical nightmare for the two largest alliances in the Yellow Sphere. EB's Trade Guild for Maximum Growth, Economy & Population In June 2007, Barrentos established his Trade Guild for Maximum Growth, Economy & Population. This particular guild and resource combination promises to maximize the member nation's growth, boost their economy and increase their population. The biggest benefits of EB's guild are the following: Lowers initial infrastructure cost a total of 28%. Lowers infrastructure upkeep costs a total of 21%. Increases number of citizens a total of 27.5%. Increases population happiness a total of 10.5 points. EB worked diligently to set up a duplicate version of his Trade Guild for his move to the Green Trading Sphere on October 15, 2007. Upon his move, he immediately offered trade to his new partners completing a Trade Guild for the second time. The Guild was set up a third time upon the Grämlins move to the aqua sphere and is running to this day. Secretive Projects of Enrique Barrentos and the "Pineapple Farm" Almost since he took over as President, rumors have circulated of large amounts of money being funneled covertly into the nation's "dark projects" which are conducted in a remote, unknown area of Nuevo Cabezon called innocently enough, the "Pineapple Farm". It was formed by the former arms purveyor, who turned his attention from "keeping the world safe through the development of sophisticated weapons systems" to focus instead on the development of new technologies to "create a brighter future for all humanity." Projects rumored to be conducted there include, but are not limited to, the following: Accelerated Remote Viewing, Cryogenics Development, The DHARMA Initiative, the Electromagnetic Research Initiative, Juxtapositional Eugenics/Genomic Advancement through the Nuevo Cabezon Institute of Genomic Research, the Life Extension Project, the Mathematical Forecasting Initiative, Mental Health Appeal, the Quest for Extra-Terrestrial Intelligence (QETI), the Worldwide Wellness Program and the Prevention and Development Program. Latest News from Nuevo Cabezon Enrique Barrentos A Senator Once Again. September 12, 2008. Enrique Barrentos was selected by his alliance-mates as their choice as Senator. It is a great honor for EB to represent the Grämlins, MHA and all the other alliances and nations of the Aqua Sphere. With this honor, Barrentos becomes one of the few rulers to become a senator in two spheres having served as a Senator in the Yellow Sphere for over a year. EB's first senate run ended in October 2007 and after a year off, he looks forward to submersing himself in his work once again. Nuevo Cabezon Opens Top Secret Weapons Research Complex. July 15, 2008. The military forces celebrated today in a mass show of force as the nation rejoiced at the news of being the first in the Top Ten to arm itself with such an advanced complex. This National Wonder combined with last month's Pentagon's completion while breaking the 12,000 tech mark as well, cement the notion that the banana republic is truly one of the cyberverse's most-powerful. The Nuevo Cabezononian Navy Completes Trials And Enters Service. July 9, 2008. The first ships, 5 completely armed Reagan Class attack carriers were put to sea this morning to great fanfare. The ever-increasingly semi-reclusive president made a brief appearance. Nuevo Cabezon Reaches 10,000 technology. On April 22, 2008, Nuevo Cabezon reached a new milestone by becoming the first and only nation in the cyberverse to reach 10,000 units of technology. "This is a feat that all Nuevo Cabezonians and Grämlins can be proud of", stated EB on his weekly TV show, "¡Hola Presidente!". "Since November 2006, we have earmarked considerable funds and executed our well-laid plans of aggressive technology purchasing in the hopes of making Nuevo Cabezon one of the most advanced nations in the world. We have succeeded by becoming THE most technologically advanced nation in the world!" claimed Grämlins Templar Barrentos. Nuevo Cabezon Becomes the Most Technology Rich Nation in the World. On December 6, 2007, Grämlins Zealot Enrique Barrentos ensured Nuevo Cabezon a place in Cyber Nations history by accepting another 50 technology shipment, pushing his country to a startling 6,629.99 levels of technology, the most technology held by a single nation in the known world. "The literacy rate of all Nuevo Cabezonians is over 100% and has been for some time", stated EB on his weekly TV show, "¡Hola Presidente!". "We look forward to continuing our acquisition of technology and existing contracts have already been signed and monies sent for another 1,350 units of technology to be delivered in the near future", claimed Barrentos. In other news, Barrentos has completed over sixty days membership in the Grämlins and looks forward to moving from the ranks of Zealot to Templar of Grämlins. "My blood and the blood of all Nuevo Cabezonians flows green now. It has been two months since the flag of my country has been changed to the solid field of green which signifies our allegiance to our alliance, The Grämlins and we sincerely look forward to continued growth as a life member", beamed Barrentos proudly. Nuevo Cabezon Becomes Second Most Powerful Nation in the World. On the morning of October 16, 2007, Enrique Barrentos ordered the Nuevo Cabezonian Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff to purchase more M1A1 Abrams tanks for the defense of the homeland. Upon the purchase and commissioning of the new main battle tanks, Nuevo Cabezon moved up in the Top Ten rankings to number two. When Barrentos realized the new milestone, he called for a "day of national celebration" on his weekly TV show, "¡Hola Presidente!", calling for free beer for the horses and free teguila for the men''. Barrentos Seeks End to Term Limits. Nuevo Cabezonian President Enrique Barrentos has confirmed that he will try to change the law to allow him to remain in power indefinitely. Under the current constitution, Barrentos will have to leave office at the end of his term in 2012, but he says he wants to remain in power for as long as Nuevo Cabezonians continue to support him. The constitution is under review and Barrentos is expected to make changes to cement in law his nationalist monarchy. The details have so far been kept under wraps, but Barrentos has confirmed what many people expected - that he will be seeking to remain in power continuously. "It will be the people who make the final decision about how long I stay," he said on his weekly TV show, "¡Hola Presidente!". "I know the muchachas don't want me going anywhere!" he laughed. He said this is something that happens in many European and Asian countries and that it should not be seen as a threat; opponents disagree. They are concerned that this could lead to abuse of power. The new constitution will be put before parliament in the near future. Later this year, there will be a referendum allowing Nuevo Cabezonians to decide whether to accept the changes. Interesting Grämlins Facts The Grämlins Forum can be found here. The Grämlins presently have two nations in the Top Ten: Nuevo Cabezon and MOTU-Maniacs. The Grämlins now own over 1850 nuclear warheads, more than 10 of the 12 sanctioned alliances, alone. The average Grämlin owns 17.3 nukes. The Grämlins have one of the highest average nation strength indexes in the cyberverse and a higher average nation strength than any of the sanctioned alliances, only beaten by our great friends at The Order of the Black Rose. The Grämlins do not wish to become a sanctioned alliance but hope to remain a small, exclusive band of friends who, if necessary, will fight to the death for each other. Category:Controversial Political Figures Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Politicians